Hold Me
by delilanah
Summary: Maka is a ghost hunter that can see and hear ghosts, she goes on a job to get rid of a Spirit(not her dad) that is haunting a very large and old house. There she meets a lost Soul who's been there just to long and is very lonely.
1. Chapter 1

Hold me

By: delilanah

AN:

Summery:

Maka looked up at the large, slightly run down, old, ivy covered house, more like mansion before her. She drew her coat tighter around her and shivered as a cold Autumn wind pushed at her, making her ash-blonde pigtails go flying and slap at her face. "Ma'am." said the previous owner of the house, picking up her two large suitcase. "I greatly appreciate you doing this." Maka nodded. "it's no problem, can you tell me again why you think this place is haunted?" she asked as they walked up to the door. "things moving, shadows, voices, thought I saw someone once or twice." he said handing her a key. She nodded. "I'll tell you if anything really important shows up. I'm sure you want to move back in your home as soon as possible." the man shook his head. "I never want back in there! If you can get rid of the thing, you can keep the place, if you can't get rid of it, still keep the place!" he said then turned and walked to his car and dove off.

Maka sighed and opened the door and walked inside. Her jaw dropped, it was large, with two curving staircases, a hallway in the middle (like in the movie the haunted mansion). She looked around, the 'room' was lit by two large, beautiful, chandeliers and 'gas lamps' on the walls. " this might actually have benefits." she said out load. Maka was a P.P.S.M, a Psychic Phenomenal Spirit Magnet, she could sense spirits and souls, they where often attracted to her because she could hear and see them when no one else could. When she was younger she thought she was crazy, but now at the age of 21, she was considered a angel in paranormal groups and ghost hunter gangs, but she chose to work alone, she was often offered high amounts of money to work cases much like this one. Maka picked up one of her large suitcases and headed up the large, grand staircase. When she got to the top, she put the suitcase down and huffed softly, she then proceeded to pull it down the long hallway. The walls on either side had pictures and a few doors here and there. She stopped at one door and opened it to reveal the beautifully decorated room. She smiled and walked over to the bed and put her first suitcase at the foot of the bed then fell on it and smiled more.

She lay there for a moment then got up and walked back to the front door and grabbed her other suitcase and dragged it up the stairs. She stopped halfway when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. " I know your there." she said, her emerald eyes darting around. After a few moments she begin to pull the suitcase back up the stairs. She got to the top and huffed softly. A shadow moved in the corner of her eye again and she turned quickly. "It's alright, I'm here to help you." she called, looking around. "just say something." there was silence for a moment and Maka continued to look around when suddenly there was a scoff from behind her. She turned and came face to face with a man. The man had snow white spiky hair and bright crimson eyes. He wore what looked like a prince outfit, cape and all, his shirt was red and gold, his cape black as where his pants and shoes, he leaned against the railing of the balcony thing that joined the two stair cases. He sneered at her showing sharp teeth. "your stupid flat chested girl, like you can hear me, no one can hear me." he said, his accent was thick, maybe British, or Russian, it was difficult to tell." I can hear! And see you!" she said crossing her arms. "and you're extremely rude." The ghost blinked. "what? Y-you can see and hear me? Not just random words I say?" he asked his crimson eyes wide. Maka nodded. "yes I can hear and see you, so apologize. Now." she said. He snorted and straightened up. "are you telling me what to do, girl?" he sneered. "I have a name!" she hissed." and what would that be?" he asked in a bored voice. "My name is Maka Albarn. And what would your name be?" she asked. The man blinked. "my…. name?…..I-I don't….I don't remember…" he said softly. "I don't have a name…" he mumbled. "would you like me to give you one?" she asked softly. He smirked. "you? Give me a name?" he laughed then shook his head. "go ahead." he said. Maka thought for a moment then smiled. "I'll call you soul."


	2. Chapter 2

By: delilanah

AN: Here's chapter 2! Yay souls a pervy dick! Yay maka is badass! YAYS ALL AROUND!

Anyways I don't own soul eater only this cheesy plot.

* * *

><p>CH 2:<p>

The snowy haired prince scoffed. "Soul? What a mediocre name." he sneered. Maka crossed her arms and huffed. "would you rather me call you ghost boy? Or your sir ghostlyness?" she asked coolly, raising an eye brow. "you will address me by my name!" he said clenching his fists. "you don't know your name!" she growled. "how can I call you by it when you don't even know it?!" The prince growled, barring his shark-like teeth. "I…..you….GAH!" he threw his hands up then leaped over the banister on the balcony and disappeared. Maka leaned over the banister and looked around. "wonderful." she sighed softly then began to drag her second suitcase down the hallway to her room.

When she opened the door she stopped and sighed. The red eyed ghost was sitting on her bed his legs crossed. "you may address me as Soul, this name seams to suit me as that is what I am." he said with a nod then got up and stood in front of her. She blinked and took a step back, he was taller then her, she reached maybe to his upper chest, just below his collarbone. "you will treat me with respect lady Albarn. Or things will get very ugly very fast." Soul said, looking down on her. Maka clenched her fists. "I'll treat you with respect if you treat me with respect, that's how it works!" she said. "I am a prince! I am royalty! You will treat me with the utmost respect!" Soul said angrily. The ash-blonde laughed coldly and without humor. "what will you do? Huh? Give me a cold? Make my room chilly? Jump out at me? Oooooooo I'm sooo scared!" she hissed, rolling her eyes. Soul barred his teeth again then his lips curled into a grin. "oh, I can do a lot to you little fawn, I just can't do it yet, you have no idea what this house dose, but you will soon." he said his burgundy eyes flashing. "until then, I will be following you everywhere." Maka gapped "WHAT?! I don't think so! Not everywhere! Not in here and most certainly not in the bathroom!" she said angrily. Soul put his face close to hers and grinned, "everywhere." Maka shuddered both in Soul's pervyness and in the sudden temperature drop that came with Soul's closeness. "then I just might leave, and you'll lose the only person who can hear and see you." she said, taking another step back and crossing her arms. Soul's grin fell and his eyes got a slightly panicked look. "you'd leave…?" he asked. "fine! I won't go into the bathroom with you! But please don't leave! I don't want to be alone again!" he said, his eyes wide. Maka blinked, a little surprised, how long had he been alone for? "fine, I'll stay." she said rolling her eyes.

She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it over to the bed, She then looked at Soul. "please show me around Soul." she said. The ghost prince sighed softly. "alright come on." he said and walked out into the hallway. She followed him. They walked down the hallway together, Maka a little ways away from him to keep her teeth from chattering. Soul lead her down the large stair case and off to one of the doors. "this goes to the kitchen. The last guy stocked the place so you should be good." he said then kept walking. She huffed softly and continued to follow him. He lead her down a hallway and stopped in front of another door. "library." he said in a bored voice. Maka smiled and walked inside. It was large with 2 levels full of books, there was plush furnisher and an empty fireplace. In the back was a huge, rather dirty, window with a large oak desk in front of it. Maka smiled happily. "so many books!" she said. Soul rolled his eyes. "oooo books." he said sarcastically. Maka turned and glared at him. "come on there's more to see." he said coolly. She nodded and followed him out.

"Soul?"

"hhmm?"

"do you remember anything?"

Soul stopped walking and looked at her. "about my life?" she nodded. He ran his fingers thru his snowy hair, "bits and pieces, I remember….my little sister….Sofie…..a-and…I remember…" he put his hand on his chest, his eyes clouded. "I remember….. horrible pain….it hurt so bad, then there was nothing…" he said softly, he blinked and shook his head. "like I said, I don't remember much, only a few things…..I do remember something about a piano." he said. Maka nodded. "im determined to find out what happened to you!" she said. " I think you where murdered Soul!" he raised an eye brow. "murdered?" she nodded. "maybe if we can figure out who did it, you can pass on!" she said happily. Soul blinked. "why would I want to pass on when I have you?" he asked with smirk. Maka blushed and looked away. "I'm still going to figure it out!"

* * *

><p>AN: well there you go! To be honest I have no idea where im going with this one (that's how I am with every story…) anyways! Please review! They keep the spirits and souls high :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

By: delilanah

AN: heres the next chapter!

* * *

><p>CH 3:<p>

Maka was wobbling on an old chair, attempting to clean one of the tall dusty suits of armor. Soul leaned against wall, his arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on his face. "I wish I could help tiny-tits, but uh... I'm dead so I'm useless." She glared at him. "I will exercise you Soul, I'll shove sage up somewhere the sun don't shine." She hissed, then continued to try and clean the armor. The prince laughed loudly and continued to grin." I'm going to have so much fun with you." he said. Maka ignored him and finished cleaning, she jumped down from the chair and dusted off her pants. "You're a royal pain in the ass." she said coldly to him. "brr, did it just get colder or is just me?" he smirked and put his face close to hers. She shivered as the temperature dropped and blushed at his sudden closeness. "just you." she mumbled taking a step back, making him chuckle darkly.

Maka had been in the large house (mansion) for almost a month now. She had learned a lot about Soul in that time. He was a jerk and extremely rude, he liked to bug her and tease her, he hardly ever left her alone except for when she was in the bathroom, though she had caught him peeking in on her once and had chewed him out for it and didn't talk to him for a few days. She also learned that he used to have an older brother, Wes. But the thing Maka found most interesting and likable about the ghost prince was he had a soft side.

*flash back*

Maka cried out in pain as she sliced her finger with the knife. She had been cutting food for her dinner when her hand slipped. Soul ran thru the door and up to her. "are you alright?" he asked quickly, a worried look on his face.

Maka blinked. "I'm fine, I just cut my finger." she said showing him her bleeding finger. He looked at it then leaned down and pressed his extremely cold lips against her finger causing Maka to both shiver and blush. He then straightened up and smiled softly. "do be more careful Lady Maka." he said then turned and walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "wouldn't want to mark up that pretty body of yours." he said with a smirk then walked out.

*reality*

Maka glared at Soul. "you can go screw yourself, Soul!" she snarled. Soul grinned like a mad person and walked close to her making her back away and back against a wall. The white haired prince put his hands on either side of her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. Maka shivered hard at the temperature drop. "oh Lady Maka, I would much rather screw you instead." he said in a husky voice, his half-lidded ruby eyes looking into hers causing her to blush. "Sorry, but your dead it wouldn't work out to well." she hissed softly, shivering again. "but if I wasn't dead." Soul said in the same husky voice. "if I had a body, and a beating heart. Would you sleep with me?" he asked softly. Maka's blush spread. Soul put his face closer to hers causing her to shiver harder as the air around her froze. "I haven't felt a women's touch in so long, I want you, Maka, I need you." he breathed. The ash-blondes eyes grew wide, she wanted to tell him no, her mind screamed at her to push the prince away, but her body said other wise, her body wanted the attractive prince, all of him. "t-tough shit." she muttered turning her head away, her entire face the color of his eyes. "your dead Soul, I would freeze to death before you got anywhere." The prince looked at her. "but if I was alive and warm… would you? Would you sleep with me?" he put his lips to her ear making her gasp softly and shudder. "would you be mine?" she turned her face to look at him, there nose's inches away, she shuddered again and her blush spread down her neck. "I-I don't know…m-maybe." she mumbled softly her emerald eyes looking into his ruby ones. "if you didn't freeze the air and had a beating heart." she said softly. Soul smiled. "lucky me then." he breathed and pressed his ice cold lips against hers quickly then disappeared.

Maka stood there, her eyes wide and her body still shivering slightly. "w-what just happened?" she asked softly, she then looked at the clock and saw it was 15 minutes to midnight. She shook her head and walked to her room. She grabbed her pj's and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She looked at her phone and saw that it was now 12:23 A.M.. She dried her hair and brushed it out when the door opened, Maka's eyes grew wide with fear, the door never opened unless she opened it! Soul would just go thru it! But the door opened slowly and Maka gripped her hair brush tightly.

"who's there!?" she squeaked softly. A head poked out from the door and she blinked in surprise, it was Soul. He had a huge grin on his face. He stepped inside and leaned against the wall. "I have a surprise for you." he said. She raised an eye brow. "o really?" The prince nodded and walked up to her, she stepped away and found her back pressed against a wall…again, Soul put his hands on either side of her shoulders and grinned. "Maka, your not shivering." he said softly. She blinked and realized that she indeed was not shivering,. She wasn't even cold, she looked at him, her eyes wide. "impossible." she breathed, she put a delicate hand on his neck and her jaw dropped. There was a steady, thump…thump…thump of a heart beat.

* * *

><p>AN: should I make the next chapter a lemon? A cockblock? Should soul get bitchslapped? what are your thoughts?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

By: delilanah

AN: here's the next chapter! Sorry if its not what you guys wanted...my laptop broke so i had to type it on my kindle...took forever! *sniff* i miss my laptop!

* * *

><p>Ch 4:<p>

Maka looked at Soul with complete shock and wonder. How the hell did he have a heartbeat? "How?" She asked softly, her eyes wide. "How are you alive?" Soul shrugged. "No idea, this happens every month or so for about a week and a half, i still have all my ghosty powers, but i can touch and hold things without it draining me." He said then grinned and ran his fingers down her arm, causing maka to shiver slightly. She put a hand on his chest, feeling the steady thump thump of his beating heart and feel the heat coming from him. "Never, in all my years of paranormal work has this ever happened..." she breathed softly. Soul's grin grew slightly and he pressed closer to the small woman. "Maybe it's this house." He said in the husky voice. "You'll have to go looking for the cause later." Maka blushed and looked up at him. "Why not now?" She asked softly.

"You said you'd do something with me if i had a beating heart and didn't freeze the air." Said the white haired prince, putting his face closer to hers, his crimson eyes hooded. Maka put her hands on his upperarms, her own emerald eyes half covered by her eyelids. "Now, when did i say that?" She asked. The prince smirked and put his hands on her waist and pulled her hips to his. "Don't play koi with me, Maka, it's cruel." He said softly, putting his face closer so their lips brushed. "Me? Cruel? Never." Teased the blond. The white haired man chuckled softly and put one hand on her cheek then pressed his lips to hers gently. Maka slid her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair. Soul slid his hands up her shirt and rested them on her lower back, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. "Maka, i want you." Soul breathed, kissing her jaw line then her neck, making the blond shiver and gasp softly. Maka tugged his hair gently, winning a groan of pleasure from the prince."Soul.." She breathed softly. The ghost grinned and bit her neck drawing blood with his sharp teeth and getting a loud moan from her. "Does Maka have a biting kink?" He sneered. "Shut up asshole." She breathed, tugging his hair again and getting another groan from him.

Soul straighten up and undid the clasp of his cape, letting it flutter to the ground then pulled off the fancy black vest/ jacket thing and dropped it to the ground, leaving his upper body in just a red shirt, it was one that people in the renaissance era wore, long sleeved with lace at the cuffs and a leather string at the neck. He pulled Maka back into a kiss, sliding his hands up her shirt and pulling her close. Maka wrapped her arms back around his neck, wanting him more and more. Half her brain was screaming at her to push him away, to tell him no! But the other half was egging her on, telling her to let him take her. She wanted him.

Soul picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The prince walked out of the bathroom and to the room maka was staying in. Maka unwrapped her legs and dropped to the floor but soul picked her up again and lay her on the bed then crawled over her then hovered, his ruby eyes burning with lust and desire . "Soul." Maka breathed softly, her green lust filled eyes looking into his. The prince grinned and leaned down, kissing her passionately and running his hands down her body, he grabbed her thigh gently and pulled it up, running his fingers up and down her inner thigh, making Maka sqwarm. She tugged his hair and slid the leg he wasn't rubbing between his legs and kneed him gently.

Soul groaned and shivered then pulled away slightly to look at her, he grinned wickedly and pushed her shirt up slightly then pulled it off. Maka blushed bright red and covered her chest with her arms and turned her head away in embarrassment. The prince grabbed her wrist gently. "Maka, dont hide, please." Soul said in a gentle voice. She looked at him and moved her arms. He ran a hand over one boob gently and held the weight of it in his palm, he then leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. Maka moaned softly and arced her back, his mouth was hot and wet.

One of soul's hands was occupied with the other boob, kneading it gently, the other was traveling down her body. Maka mewled and writhed beneath him. He removed his mouth from her boob with a pop. The blond sat up and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. The prince grinned and pulled it off to reveal Well toned abs and a well built chest, but it also revealed the jagged scar across his chest from his shoulder to his hip. Maka put a hand gently on the scar and soul put his hand over hers and kissed her again. They kissed for a few moments, their tongues dancing, until soul pulled away."you look tired, maka, we'll continue our fun tomorrow." He said softly and lay her down, he then lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. He pulled the blankets over them. Maka yawned softly and closed her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of his bare warm chest pressed against her bare back. "Sleep well, lady maka." Whispered soul in her ear as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: geez that awful! This chapter sucks! But don't worry my little fuzzies! Soul gets the snarf (thundercats) beat out of him :3 anyways please read and review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

By: Delilanah

AN: this chapter is super short and super shitty! ENJOY!

CH 5:

* * *

><p>Maka snuggled closer with a happy hum to the firm thing that was keeping her warm and wrapped an arm around it. It squeezed her and chuckled softly. Her eyes shot open, it <em>squeezed <em>her and _chuckled softly_? She blinked a few times and her eyes met a tan collarbone. "O God." She whispered softly and looked up to see the warm red eyes of Soul. "Good morning, Lady Maka." He said softly and smiled. The blonde blushed and blinked. "Um…hi…d-did we...?" she asked him softly, blushing a little more. He chuckled and shook his head then turned her slightly so he hovered over her and grinned. "But we can if you want to, I won't argue." He smirked, glancing down at her bare chest. She turned scarlet and covered her chest and shook her head. "nononononono." She squeaked.

Soul laughed softly and put his face close to hers. "You were all for it last night." He sneered, licking her collarbone and making her shiver slightly. "T-that doesn't count." She mumbled. He grinned and kissed her neck. "You're playing koi again, Maka." He purred in her ear. She moaned softly as he bit her neck gently. "S-soul, wait." She breathed as he ran his hands down her sides. "Hmm?" he looked at her with his hooded red eyes. Maka blushed slightly then put a hand on his chest and felt the steady thump of his heart. "How?" she asked softly. He put a hand over hers. "No idea, it just happens." He mumbled softly, he then leaned down and kissed her gently. She hesitated for a moment then kissed him back.

After a moment he pulled away and smiled softly then sat up and grabbed her shirt and handed it to her. She sat up and took it and put it on quickly then grabbed his wrist before he could put on his shirt. "Soul?" he turned to look at her. "Yes, lady Maka?" she looked at the jagged scar across his chest. "I'm guessing that's the cause of your death…" she said softly. "Probably…" he shrugged.

She put a delicate hand on his chest and tilted her head slightly then shook her head slightly. "Well, now that you can touch things, you can help me clean this place!" she said and nodded. The white haired prince huffed softly and pulled his red shirt back on then smirked. "Now why would I do that?" he asked and put his face close to hers. She narrowed her eyes and poked his chest. "If you still have all your ghost powers like you say, then you can help me get to hard to reach places! Like the chandlers and the tops of the bookshelves in the library!" she said and smiled. Soul raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her waist and put his face very close to hers. "I better get a reward for it then." He said with a smirk.

"Depends on both what you do and what reward you want." She said, putting a hand on his chest lightly and smirking back. He grinned and pulled her close. "Depends on my mood." He said and squeezed her sides. She squeaked and jumped then huffed and flicked his nose. "I have work to do." She said and wiggled away. "And you're going to help." She said with a nod. "I better get a fan-fucking-tastic reward." He huffed. "I haven't ever cleaned." She rolled her eyes. "That's because you're a spoiled prince." She flicked his forehead again and smiled. "Now get out so I can change."

* * *

><p>AN: im sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't know what to do! T^T please don't hate me!<p>

I saw Jupiter Ascending today and DAMN! That movie was sooo good!  
>anyways, please review, even if this chapter was super shitty.<p> 


End file.
